Three Months Later: a The year after preview
by Yamino Endo
Summary: My first Kigo, read the intro before and once you finish let me know what you think. Kim and Shego start working together after the Lowardian invasion, first partners, then friends and now lovers. A Kigo full of love, adventure and all that.
1. Chapter 1

Hi... so this is my first fanfic ever, at least the first one I actually put is paper, so to speak. I been wanting to write it for a while but one thing after the other it always got forgotten in the back of my head. I started reading fanfics almost 9 months ago and I have read quite a few (near 200 stories, with 183 favorites from which I'm following 20, and 25 favorite Autors). I suppose is fair naming some of them, since they had been my inspiration to finally write this: liidg, KuraiBites, SHADO Commander, brightsilverkitty, StarvingLunatic, cwesthawk, OpheliaBlack, SilverNightHowler, orion's shining star, MadameCissy and other here in (I will be borrowing characters from some of this artists, I'll ask for permission when the time comes) , but my first and greatest inspiration has, is and will always be Chloe C. also known as Batlesbo, creator of Go Get a Roomie and by far my favorite Kigo story in the all wide world Anything's Possible, which remind me two things, first I have to get her to read this and second is that if you have never read nothing from her, you should start doing it, like right now.

Returning to the matter at hand, I have a really big idea for this story which is going to encompass one year of Kim and Shego's life and I have already start thinking a few ideas for a sequel that is going to center a bit more in Ron and his Mystical Monkey Powers, like his origins and I'll also intend in expanding that part of the KP universe. But that's way in the future, first I have to finish this one so I can focus in the next.

This is only a preview of the story, untitled "The Year After" for now. If someone comes up with a better idea for a title just let me know, in the meantime I will try to think other options. As you may have notice (hopefully not) English is not my mother tongue since I'm from Argentina, so if you see a mistake point it to me. This story is intended to be narrated in the past tense, so most of my error will be in those parts I hope.

I think that's all, sorry for the long intro but I had a few thing I wanted all of you to know, so without further ado, I give you... my fist Kigo.

**I don't own nothing, except the premise of this story.**

-Three Months Later: a "The year after" preview-

Shego turned around, her back towards Kim, looking away from her. This little chat among the once foes now turned friends wasn't going very well. Kim was being her usual stubborn, hotheaded self, witch wasn't helping Shego at all. Kim wanted answers and she want them now. They stay quiet for a while, each one trying to figure out what the other one was thinking. Finally Shego decided to break the silence.

"Look Princess" said Shego without making eye contact "it's not that I wanted to avoid you, it's just that... uhgg, this is more difficult that I thought."  
Shego was getting nervous by the minute, something that did not escape the eyes of Kim._**"Okay, Shego nervous. I'm**_ **_going crazy or the world us about to end"_** thought Kim.

"It's hard to explain, but i needed to stay away. Every day was getting harder and harder to see you and say nothing." Now Shego was sure that if one could die out of embarrassment she would've die two words back. At the same time, Kim was also starting to get nervous, the way Shego was talking seemed a bit out of character for the ex-villainess, something she wasn't used to.

"But now I can't keep it to my self any more" while she said that, Shego turned around and close the distance between the two of them "it's to much to bare, and I have to say it, even if that means you would hate me and never want to see me again." Now Shego took Kim hands on her owns and fix her eyes on the ones of the young hero.

"Shego, you are scaring me, whats wrong? It's something about the time when you were a thief? Because you know I don't care, you left that behind and have done more than enough to prove it. Even Dr. Director and Ron, who were the more reluctant about your change, had to admit that you weren't lying and that you were for real one of the good guys now" said Kim, who was not only scared, but terrified by the way Shego was acting. She had an idea of what Shego was trying to say, or at least she hope Shego was trying to say what she had dream to hear the raven haired say.

"No, it's not about that. And for the record, I may be a "hero" again, but I'm NOT one of the good guys" she said, thankful for what Kim had said, because she was able to regain some of her usual self.  
"Then what is it? Why have you being avoiding me? Why did you ask Betty to give you all those solo missions?" _**"Why did you leave me alone?"**_ thought Kim, feeling tears burning her eyes.

Shero released Kim hands and walk a few steps back, feeling guilty for the hurt tone she could hear in Kim's voice. "Because... because I... I Iov..."

"I love you"

For a couple of seconds, Shego thought she had said it, but then she realized that it hadn't been her voice the one that had utter those three magic and powerful words. She turn to look at Kim, wishing she wasn't dreaming. And there she was, with a smile on her face and tears on her eyes, her Princess, looking at her. Kim's face was full of such joy and all the other feelings she had bottle up all these time.

In an attempt to regain control of the situation, Shego tried to use her usual witty tone and said: "Way to ruing the moment, Pumpkin, here I am trying to say that I lo..." And once again Shego was interrupted, but not by sweet words of love, but by the soft pressure of Kim lips on hers.  
It was filled with love, need and longing, but even with all that and the surprise, Shego quickly responded and took control of the kiss.

She put her arms around Kim's waist, bringing her Princess closer. Her tong softly caressed Kim lips, asking, begging for permission, which was instantly and eagerly given by the red headed teen. Both of them moaned when their tongs found each other and began circling one another in their wet dance. Shego began kissing more roughly, finally convinced she wasn't dreaming (or hallucinating). A few minutes later, when their lungs decided they needed oxygen no matter how much their owners loved each other, Kim and Shego reluctantly broke the kiss.

Panting and breathing very fast, they open their eyes and looked each other. Green lime eyes look into green emerald ones and the world ceased to exist. Once again, they stay in silence, looking at the other like it was the only thing that existed. And once again it was Shego the one that broke it.

"Like I was saying, before being interrupted, twice" Shego said, slightly blushing at the thought of how she had been interrupted "not that I'm complaining on the way you did it, but it was rude non the less".  
"Sorry about that, I couldn't help myself, it's just that I lov..." Now it was time for Kim to be silenced by a pair of lips. Black, luscious lips trapped pink, soft ones in a hungry kiss.

And like the first time, with both of them panting, the kiss ended. "Don't apologise Princess, and stop interrupting. Well, I guess the third is not a charm. And I supposed it doesn't matter any more, if I say it or not, you know what I feel and I know what you feel" said Shego in a teasing tone.

"I still want to hear it you know?" said Kim, half joking, half serious, with her arms now around Shego's neck.  
"I know" said the former thief with a huge grin on her face "but I think I don't want to say it any more, who knows if you are not going to interrupt me again?"  
"Shegoo!" said Kim in a pleading tone "I won't talk, I promise, so please tell me. I'm going to stay very, very, very qu..." Silence came once again when Shego kissed Kim for the third time. The two previous kisses had not prepared Kim for a third one, that and the fact that apparently Shego's kisses were getting more deep and passionate, left her not only panting when the kiss was over, but also lost in her own private world with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Now we are even Cupcake" and she had other things planed to say, but the look on Kim's face made her forget about them "Kimmie, are you alright?" asked the green woman truly concerned for her loved one. The red headed hero remained silent for a few seconds and then said "Wow" and that's all she had to say. "That good, am I? Well, I guess all those girls I kissed yesterday at that bar in Canada weren't in vain after all" spoke the ex-villainess. Kim's face fell so fast that one would have thought it was going to hit the ground.

"WHAT!?" screamed Kim, having come down from her dreamland like a ball of fire "Sheela Marie Goodwin, you better be joking or I swear your are going to regr..." **_"Umm... I should've seen this one coming"_** thought Kim, once her lips were caught in a new kiss **_"I just hope she keeps kissing this good"_**.

"Are all our kisses going to be like this?" Asked Kim, still a little upset for what Shego had said, and for what she wasn't saying. "Like what? Hot as hell?" asked Shego with a sultry tone, purring in Kim's ear right before starting to kiss it. By pure power of will Kim was able to suppress a yelp and continued to speak "No, I mean in the middle of a sentence, and with you trying not to say it".

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Shego, taking her lips from her current task.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, so stop playing coy" said Kim, thankful that her new found lover had stop what she was doing, because she was about to loose her mind from the tender ministrations.

"Oh, _that_..." said the former villain in a teasing tone "I still think it's no use for me to say it, you know how I feel. Or the previous four kisses didn't tell you as much?"

"I still want to hear you say it" said Kim slightly blushing.

"Come on Kimmie, what's the big difference? Does it really matter if I say it our not?" asked the raven haired woman in a pleasing tone. She _really_ wanted to avoid saying it.

"It's a big difference, and it matters to me. Besides, you owe me one" pointed Kim matter-o-factly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Shego, curious to know were Kim was going with that last statement.

"I was taking and you interrupted me with a kiss" said the teen hero, and let a smug smile crept to her face. _**"I got you now Shego"**_.

**_"Shit, she got me there"_** thought Shego, while trying to come up with a get away plan.

"Come on Shegs, pay up. I wanna hear you _saaay iit_" sing songed Kim and felt her smug smile turn into a full fledge grin that would've made Shego proud any other time.

The ex-thief let a small laugh escape her lips and said "And they called me evil". After a pause to gather her thoughts and some courage, she continued "Okay, okay, I'll say it". Kim eyes bug out and grew like saucers and at the same time stopped breathing from the expectation.

"I love you Kim" said Shego with her eyes closed, trying to steady her voice.  
Kim felt like crying at the words Shego had said; well, she actually _was_ crying she just didn't notice. So it took her by surprise when Shego to her face to clean the tears.  
"What's wrong Princess?" asked Shego, again with concern in her voice. **_"Oh, God, I hope she's not crying because she is going to tell me she suddenly realized she can't do this. If someone, somewhere is responsible for the decisions we made, I swear, if you take my Kimmie away from me, you are in for a world of pain"_** thought the ex-thief.

"There's nothing wrong, it's just that I'm so happy to hear you say it. And _you_ called _me_ by _my_ name, and not one of the pet names you normally use" said Kim between sobs and tears of joy.  
"Well Doy, it's a beautiful name, so I like to save it for the important things" said Shego, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"It still makes me happy, so don't ruin the moment or I'm gonna kick your ass" counter Kim in a playful tone with a huge smile on her face.

"Okay, first of all, you can't kick my ass, it would be a draw and you know it" Shego said while swallowed her competitive pride, which _would_ have ruin the moment.  
"And secondly, after keeping my feelings to myself for three months, the last thing I want to do is ruin it".

"Three months?!" asked Kim, truly surprised by that statement. "So by time of the Lowardian invasion..." and then trailed off.

"Yeah, a little before that, but that's when I realized. I't took all my strength not to scream and hide how afraid I was when they told me you were kidnapped by those aliens. That's when it hit me, that what I felt for you was more that respect for a rival or an equal. Back then I didn't know what it was, but I knew it was something more strong that anything I had felt before" said Shego very calm and softly.

"Three months?! asked Kim again. Apparently she was more interested in that fact that in Shego's confession. She couldn't shake it off her mind.

"Yes Princess, three months" said Shego in an annoyed tone "What's so important about that?" she asked, wanting to know why her newfound lover was making such a big deal out of it.

"It's so not the drama. It's just that... well... I, well" spluttered Kim. She didn't knew why was she so nervous, specially now that she knew what Shego felt for her.

"Okay Pumpkin, spill it. I want to know what troubling that little Miss Priss brain of yours. Or do I have to use some of my "torture" skills to pry it form you?" asked Shego in a husky voice, while she leaned and started kissing Kim's neck and jaw line.

"Shego, stop, I'll talk... uummm..." Kim felt her mind, body and soul melt at the touch of Shego's lips on her. It was so full of love and desire that it was almost unbearable. She put her hands on the shoulder of the brunette and push her back a bit to be able to look her in the eyes. "It's just that... how were you able to hide it all this time? I've know it for a month and I was already about to explode like a grenade" said Kim with a serious expression.

Shego chuckled a bit and then said "Well, you kinda did". She thought it very amusing that her Kimmie hadn't notice that she had blurt her feelings out of nowhere. Kim frowned because she didn't find nothing funny about this matter in particular, but mostly because she didn't knew what the gorgeous woman in her arms was talking about.

"When?" asked Kim after a couple of seconds when it become obvious Shego was not going to explain her self "I did not do that" clarified the red head.

"Yes you did" countered the ex-villainess "I was going to say it, and then you blurt it out stealing my moment so fast that I thought I had said it without noticing it"

Kim turned every shade of red that has ever existed and after a few very embarrassing seconds she spoke "Well, yeah... like I said, I couldn't help my self. I was about to explode like a grenade, you know? said Kim to excuse herself.

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. You said a month? So it was during the Cairo mission. And I assume that it was when you finally were able to reach the room where Electronique and I were fighting" said the reformed hero trying to guess the moment when Kim had realized what she felt for her (at that time) friend.

"When I saw you there on the floor, all covered in bruises and blood, it was so obvious how I felt for you that I wanted to hit myself for being so blind" said the teen fighting the tears that were trying to find their way out trough her eyes. "Then I saw her, standing above you, laughing, ready for the final blow... and I lost it". The fear in Kim's voice was almost palpable and Shego wanted to comfort her Princess, but knew that she needed to get it out of her system so she let her talk.

"I felt something snap inside me, something small, but that kept something powerful at bay. I didn't care anymore for what could happen to her, so I jumped at her with all I got. I had to protect you, that was all that mattered" Kim made a pause to calm her self, the memory of that day still disturbed her. With a sigh she continued "I punched her with all my strength, and didn't stop until she was unconscious on the floor. By that time, I had broke both of her arms, her left femur, her right ankle and most of the bones in her face. When Betty got there, I asked her to take Electronique away and did everything she could so that you never find out about it".

Shego was speechless. To say that she was shocked would've be been THE understatement of the century. She reminded silent until she realized by the expression on Kim's face that the girl was misinterpretating her silence. The redhead was at the verge of tears, thinking that Shego was disgusted for what she had done and that her lover would now want to stay away from her.

Acting quickly to comfort the hero, Shego pull her in an embrace, putting Kim's face on her shoulder. The raven haired woman whispered soothing words and planned kisses on her Princess head. She held her crying lover, and after a couple of minutes, Kim finally calmed down. Then she spoke.

"It's okay Pumpkin, everyone losses it once in their lives". Kim was about to protest, but Shego cut her out by putting a finger on her lips. "I know what you were going to say, and yes, you ARE Kim Possible, but you are human also so you are NOT perfect. Even if everybody thinks you are or expect you to be" said the ex-thief firmly trying to ease her girl. With a sigh, Shego continued "I love you, just the way you are. Stubborn, hot headed, Miss Priss and all that. I wouldn't change a thing about you, even if you got carried away a bit. It's not like you didn't have your reasons so it's okay. I was just a bit amazed by the level of unrelenting violence you delivered. I'm pretty sure Electronique didn't saw it coming until it was too late".

"Yeah" said Kim after drying some tears with the sleeve of her shirt "I bet she didn't know that I was going to realized that I love you or she would've just tide you up or something" the hero laugh very low, she was feeling better now "Between that and my feelings for you, I was going crazy. It's good to finally let it all out" then she thought of something and changed the subject to what was now worrying her "Shego, what you said about that bar in Canada..." she drifted and turn very red.

"I was only joking. You are the only woman I had ever kissed" Shego felt very proud for that statement, but then she dwelled in her memories and realized something, something that made her feel very, very embarrassed "Actually, I had never kissed or been kissed, so that kiss you gave me was my first kiss". Now it was Kim's turn to be embarrassed.

"Actually, it wasn't your fist kiss" she was not very proud for what she had done, but at the moment she couldn't stop her self from doing it. It's just that Shego looked so beautiful sleeping in the hospital bed. She had never seen her sleeping.

"What do yo mean? I'm think I would remember kissing someone else before you" Shego was a bit angry for what Kim was saying, but then she notice the expression on Kim's face. "Unless... oh no you didn't..." Kim was so red that anyone would have thought that she was a tomato or a strawberry. Once again Shego was shocked. She was furious, but happy at the same time. She would never admit it, but like many girls she had had that fantasy of being kissed in her sleep by her Blue Prince. Okay, she had a Princess and she didn't wake up after the kiss, but she felt happy none the less. She still was going to say something about it.

"You did, don't you?"said Shego acting like she was disturbed "Kimberly Ann Possible, you, you...thief! You stole my first kiss!" yelled the former villain, but with a obvious amused tone in her voice. Kim notice Shego's tone, so she knew her lover wasn't mad at her, but that didn't mean she wasn't in trouble. Shego was definitely going to get back at her.

"What can I say? After all, my girlfriend used to be the world's greatest thief" said Kim in a mocking tone. She didn't realized what she had said, but it suddenly hit her and she was worried about how Shego was going to react. **_"I hope I didn't scared her"_** thought Kim.

"Is that so? And when I'm going to meet the women from whom I'm stealing you? Because I think that it should be more hard to steal something from this so call world's greatest thief" said Shego with fake disdain "Specially something as precious, beautiful and perfect like you" said the green skinned women while leaning for a new kiss that was happily accepted by the red headed hero.

"You can't steal me, because I already belong to you" said Kim once they broke the kiss "I wish I had realized sooner, but now I know it. You are my everything. If someone hurts you like Electronique did, they are going to regret it as much as she did. And if someone takes you away from me, I swear, they'll wish they had killed me first" the hero said with a tone so serious that it was obvious she wasn't joking, not even a bit.

Shego noticed this so she decided to reassure her lover "Don't worry Pumpkin, that's not going to happen, although I was thinking the same thing. Since you stole my first kiss, now you are stuck with me. Nothing is going to keep us apart, not even the army's of Hell".

"Good to know, because I don't want to be without you in my life. I love you Shego" said Kim, embracing the other women.

"I know. I love you to Kim" said Shego returning the embrace. And they stood there in silence, in the comfort of their love.

Until Shego decided to kill the moment once again. "So... when are you going to tell your parents?".


	2. Chapter 2

So, it's been a month (I know, February it's shorter but nonetheless) and the preview only got 348 views, 3 favs, 2 reviews and only one follow. Thus I've decided to write the all thing and then  
publish it. I'm not saying I wanted or expected that all the Fanfiction community went nuts because of my story, but I was hoping for a little bit more that this, at least a few more reviews, like 20 or  
30. I even failed to get the attention of the people that inspired me, StarvingLunatic was the only one of them that answer the PM I sent . I know myself very well and without enough people  
following this story, I'll eventually feel discouraged and will end up abandoning the story. But it's not definitive, it is possible that I start posting chapters if I feel that I have enough of them, or if by  
some miracle 2 or 3 of the authors I mention in the intro of the preview give their reviews, OR if the impossible happens and somehow Chloe C. reads it and tells me she hopes, wants or wishes  
to read the actual story (but I doubt that will ever happen).

In the meantime, I have a few thing a want to say: thanks to Jay Aka Jordan and AngelicInkLing for their reviews (I still owe AngelicInkLing a reviews to Crossing the Line: Grey Area, every time I  
try to do it something happens). Also some ideas about the story: the sequel I was planning probably it's going to be merged with this, but I"m not going to tell you any spoiler what it's going  
to be about. What I'm going to spoil you are some of the pairings I'm going to do (besides the Obvious Kigo): BetViv and Monique/Rachel (if you don't know this pair read some of the stories by  
DeathEmBracer). Ron/Yori and Wade is probably going to die a virgin.

That all for now. See ya.


End file.
